Through Uncle's Eyes
by Fudogg
Summary: Iroh's POV of the events in Zuko's life. I don't own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Through Uncle's Eyes

Through Uncle's Eyes

Chapter One: Scars of the Past

I had just let my nephew, Prince Zuko into a war meeting. Although Zuko probably didn't realize this, I looked upon him as my second son. Allow me to explain; my son, Lu Ten had been gone for three years now. He was killed by and Earth Kingdom general during a 600 day siege that I, General Iroh, otherwise known as the Dragon of the West was leading.

Well, that was in the past, and this was now. Zuko listened carefully as my brother's favored General revealed his plan.

"But the 41st Division is made up of completely untrained troops." Someone spoke up. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"That's the thing." The General grinned cruelly. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction as we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

I turned my head in disgust at this plan, Zuko dropping his mouth in horror at this revelation. He started to stand up; knowing this would be a problem, I tried to grab hold of my nephew's arm, but he shook away.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko protested. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How could you betray them?"

The General took a step back, as if he'd been slapped. I would have grinned, if my nephew's outburst had not been as serious. I sensed the heat go up in the room; I turned to see my livid brother walking towards Zuko.

"Prince Zuko," he growled. "How did you get in here?"

I was about to stand up, but my nephew beat me to it.

"I snuck in here." He answered, quite bravely if I don't say so myself.

"Zuko," Ozai seethed. "Not only have you disrespected this man, but you have also brought shame on me and everyone else in this room! You must be punished! Agni-Kai, in one hour! For your honor!"

Zuko turned to look at the infuriated General, he then turned back to face his father.

"I accept."

As Zuko stepped out of the war room, I rushed up to him.

"Zuko, what have you gotten yourself into?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, Uncle." Zuko smiled. "I can take that old general." He then turned and walked away.

&

In one hour's time, I was seated in a large crowd, sitting by Captain Zhao and my niece, Azula. I watched as my nephew stood up and turned around to face his opponent. However, just as I expected, his expression turned from one of confidence to one of horror. Shaking, Zuko sank to his knees as my brother slowly approached him.

"Father, I meant you no disrespect!" Zuko begged. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"You will fight for your honor…" Ozai's cold voice rang out.

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect…" Ozai spoke. "…And suffering will be your teacher."

I watched fearfully as Zuko looked up to face his father with tear-felt eyes. By the look on Ozai's face, I knew that this wouldn't end well. Shutting my eyes, I turned my head shielding myself from what truly what must have been a horrific sight. My ears filled with the sound of a fire blast and Zuko's agonized screams.

Smelling burnt flesh, I forced my eyes open and saw my beloved nephew lying motionless on the ground, a large black wound over his eye and blood flowing from the wound.

How many people I pushed through to reach Zuko, I do not know. What I do know however, is that soon I was at his side.

&7&

After I had made sure that Zuko was getting the medical treatment he needed, I found myself storming into my brother's throne room. He was currently sitting on the throne, drinking tea, as if nothing had happened. He looked up at me and grinned cruelly.

"I bet you came here to tell me how angry you are about what I did to Zuko."

"How could you?" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"Now I'm going to tell you something that will most likely infuriate you." Ozai paid no attention to my question and stood up. "I'm banishing him."

"What?"

"I'm banishing him for showing cowardice and shameful weakness." Ozai lectured.

"How could you do this to your son?" I felt myself shaking with rage.

"I have no son." Ozai replied. "With Zuko out of the way, Azula can become my heir. She'll make a much better Fire Lord than that **weakling**."

"So, that's the end of it?" I asked. "You won't give Zuko a chance to redeem himself?"

"Redeem himself?" Ozai laughed. "There is no way that that pathetic excuse for a human being can redeem himself."

"There's nothing he can do."

"Oh fine…" Ozai sighed as he sat down. "I suppose he could redeem himself if he sprouts dragon wings and turtle-ducks come out of his ass."

"I'm serious!" I replied.

"So am I." Ozai looked away. "Perhaps, there is a way…"

"Really?"

"I suppose." Ozai stood up. "If he can find and capture the Avatar."

"That's not likely." I told him.

"Exactly." Ozai took a sip of his tea. "He'd have a better chance with those turtle ducks."

"Well, I can tell you, Zuko will never give up." I told him as I left the room. When no one could hear me, I spoke: "Wait until you get yours, brother."

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Through Uncle's Eyes

Through Uncle's Eyes

Chapter Two: Banished

By the time I arrived back at Zuko's bedside, my nephew was stirring, moans of pain coming from him. Worried, I lifted him up and patted him on the back trying to comfort him. When just holding him didn't seem to work, I did the only thing I could think of; I started to sing softly to the boy.

"_**Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."**_

As I finished singing the song, a personal favorite of mine, my nephew stopped moaning, and a couple of seconds later, his eye opened, while he tried to force his other one open.

"Don't force it open, my nephew." I told him softly as he stopped. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts…"

"I know." I said comfortingly as a nurse walked into the room. I turned to her. "Can you bring me a bucket of water and a cloth?"

The nurse bowed and left the room, only to return a few moments later with what I had asked for. She left, and I soaked the cloth in the water before placing it lightly over my nephew's wound. Zuko yelped out in pain for a second before he calmed down.

"Prince Zuko…" I said softly. "Some of your hair has been burned off. It looks rather tattered and uneven. I believe we should fix this." I turned again to the nurse. "Can you please bring me a shaving tool?"

The nurse left and then returned a couple of moments later and handed me the tool.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." I said quietly as I started to shave off his hair. Moments later, all the hair that was once resting upon his head was now gone, all that was left was his ponytail.

"How do I look?" Zuko smiled lightly, obviously overwhelmed by the pain.

"You look…" I chose my words wisely. "…Very handsome…"

Zuko smiled slightly before groaning again and forcing his head back against the pillow.

"Zuko, the pain is probably going to last for a couple of weeks." I told him. "I suggest you spend them resting."

As I finished speaking Ozai strode into the room, followed closely by Azula. Azula quickly grinned and put her hand over her mouth to try to stifle a laugh.

"Congratulations Zuzu, on becoming the youngest person ever in the Fire Nation to start balding!" By this time, her laughs were too great to stop, and she had to put a hand over her side to stop from falling over. Ozai himself let out a cruel smirk.

"Aw, how is the pain treating you Zuko?" Ozai came closer to Zuko, a mad gleam in his eyes. "I suppose you've learned your lesson...?"

Zuko said nothing, just groaning in agony. Infuriated, Ozai grabbed the pained child by the shoulders, forcing him up and shaking him violently.

"Answer me, you disgrace!" Ozai roared.

"Y—y—yes…" came Zuko's weak reply.

"No you haven't!" Ozai thrust his son back down on the bed. "In fact, your punishment thus far has been too gracious for you to understand the severity of your crime. I'm having you banished."

"What?" Zuko's eye widened. "Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?"

"No." Ozai started for the door.

"Please father!" Zuko tried to sit up, causing Ozai to whirl around and strike him across the face.

"Don't speak in that tone with me, boy!" Ozai growled. "That is the tone of weakness. It is also the tone of disrespect. That tone is what gave you that scar. I'm assuming you don't want another one to match, do you?"

"No, father…"

Ozai's features on his face softened slightly. "That's better. Now, I suppose if you truly wish to prove that you have what it takes to be my son, you can always attempt to capture the Avatar…"

"I can do that!" Zuko's face lifted.

"Of course you can…" Ozai ignored his son. "Now, I want you out of here by morning. If your still here, I'll have the guards come and lock you away to rot for the rest of your miserable life."

"Brother!" I pleaded. "Give him at least one more day to recover!"

"No." Ozai started walking towards the door.

"Well then," I replied. "I'll go with him."

Ozai screeched to a halt and turned around, clearly entertained.

"Well brother…" he smiled. "Your compassion for this…this **thing **confuses me. What happened to the Dragon of the West, the once great powerful general? You've grown as soft as your stomach." His grin faded. "But yes, you may go with him."

And then Ozai was gone.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

The next morning, my brother had prepared a ship with a full crew. As I helped my nephew on board, he turned his head to take one last glance at his nation.

"I will return…" he whispered.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Through Uncle's Eyes

Through Uncle's Eyes

Chapter Three: Searching for the Avatar

For the whole week after Zuko's Agni-Kai and banishment, neither the crew nor I saw much of the Prince. He spent his time locked in his room. The only time he ever came out was to get his meals, only to lock himself back up right afterward.

I must admit that this worried me. I know he still had that knife that I gave him three years prior, and I knew he kept it on his person at all times. It was not until now that I actually feared that he would use it.

On the morning of the seventh day, I had had enough. Bursting into his room, I saw Zuko lying on his bed, wearing nothing but a robe with an angry look on his face.

"You're not just going to spend your time pouting are you?" I asked him. "Come on nephew; get dressed. We're going to go for a walk."

"Uncle, where are we going to go?" Zuko retorted, the angry look growing. "We're at sea."

"Actually," I smiled. "I asked the captain to dock. I want to show you a very special place."

"Unless it's in the Fire Nation, I don't care!"

"Actually, it is in the Fire Nation…"

&

Within the hour, Zuko and I were standing at the peak of the Western Air Temple. While I gazed at the statues, my nephew looked over the edge, sneering.

"What a stunning view!" I emphasized, trying to get Zuko to stop being lost in his own little world.

"The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains." Zuko replied.

I frowned. I feared that Zuko would work himself to death trying to find the Avatar.

"You know," I told him. "The Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim."

"First we'll check each of the Air Temples, and then we'll scour the world searching even the most remote locations until we find him."

"Prince Zuko, it has only been a week since your banishment." I reasoned. "I suggest you take that time to heal and rest."

"What would I expect from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?!" Zuko turned to me, his face contorted with rage. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar; so I will."

I sighed, turning away from Zuko.

_I guess I deserved that. _I though. _This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened._

"If I have to, I will spend everyday for the rest of my life hunting the Avatar." Zuko continued. "I know it's my destiny to capture him."

"You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing." I turned back to him with a warm smile on my face as I put my hand n his shoulder. "You never know how things are going to work out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny some day."

Zuko smiled.

_I'm here for you Zuko. _I thought. _I always will be, no matter what happens. This is your time of need, and I will do everything in my power not to let you down._

&

The years went by quite quickly, and Zuko was turning into quite the determined young man. Despite my original fears, Zuko became more and more determined. On his 16th birthday, I remember Zuko saying "This is the year. This is the year I capture the Avatar."

Just a couple days later, Zuko and I were on the deck. I was trying to get Zuko to play a game pf Pai-Sho with me, but he was too busy looking for the Avatar. Moments later, we both saw a bright light in the sky.

"Finally!" I heard Zuko whisper. He turned to me. "Uncle, do you know what this means?"

I sighed. This had to be just another coincidence. "I won't get to finish me game?"

"My search—it's about to come to an end! That light came from an incredibly powerful force; it has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." I told him. "Come, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko exploded.

_I beg to differ…_ I couldn't help but think.

"I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, set a course for the light!"

Later that night, I caught Zuko on his balcony.

"I'm going to bed now." I told him. "Yep. I man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need to sleep. Even if you are right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, his father and his father all searched and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge upon the Avatar's capture; mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding is over."

The next day, I agreed to watch Zuko duel with some of his officers.

"No!" I told him. "Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. Get it right this time!"

"No." Zuko snapped. I've been drilling this sequence all day. The sages tell us that the Avatar was the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the next set!"

"Very well." I replied. "But first I must finish my roast duck."

I then got to my chair and began to eat.

&

By the time I awoke the next morning, I saw Zuko on the deck with a young boy tied up and in the hands of the guards.

_This is the Avatar? _I thought. _Maybe I didn't need to be so hard on Zuko while training him._

"This staff will be an excellent gift for my father." Zuko inspected the boy's glider. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold!"

As the guards carried the boy away, Zuko turned to me, shoving the glider into my hands.

"Take this to my quarters."

As soon as Zuko was gone, I turned to the nearest officer.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?"

&

I went back to my quarters and soon fell asleep. However, I was soon awoken by much ruckus coming from the deck. As I stepped out, my eyes widened as I saw a sky bison flying away. I soon saw my nephew clinging onto the ship. Helping him up, Zuko ordered for the bison to be shot down.

As Zuko and I shot a fireball at the bison, it was soon redirected into the snowy mountain, sending the snow all over the ship.

"Good news for the Fire Lord." I spoke as soon as I saw that my nephew was safe. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That _**kid**_, Uncle, did this." Zuko replied. "I won't underestimate him again."

He turned his attention to the guards.

"Dig this ship out and follow them!" He turned to face me as I pointed to some of the officers who were trying to thaw out others.

"As soon as your done with that…" Zuko finished.

END CHAPTER

**A/N- Well, this is where the adventure picks up. However, I am considering discontinuing this for 2 reasons. 1). Lack of reviews (thank you Luiz4200 for reviewing both chapters) and 2). I have read the outline for the Sozin's Comet spoilers, and to be perfectly honest, I have never been more disappointed/angry in my life.**


	4. Chapter 4

Through Uncle's Eyes

Through Uncle's Eyes

Chapter Four: Zhao

The second we docked at the port and we stepped out to breath fresh air, my nephew turned to me.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay long a risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" I asked, still shocked that we had actually found him.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko snapped. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"In the way of what Prince Zuko?" came a voice. Soon, Captain Zhao stepped out of the shadows.

Do you remember Zhao? He was present at Zuko's Agni-Kai. Well, I know for a fact that Zhao enjoyed watching my nephew being so cruelly punished. Zhao is a real ass-kisser when it comes to my brother. Why do you think he is a captain? If you ask me, Zhao has no real skill, his temper and pride always clouds his judgment. If you ask me, my nephew is both a better bender and fighter than Zhao.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko spoke.

"It's Commander now." Zhao replied proudly. "General Iroh, a great hero to our Nation."

"_**Retired **_General." I corrected him.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time." Zhao shrugged me off. "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." I replied.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao mused.

"Yes…" Zuko replied. "You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, I will do that." I stated dramatically. "It was incredible!" I didn't know where to go with this, so I turned to Zuko. "What; did we crash or something?"

"Yes." Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really?" Zhao acted interested. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details."

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko replied coldly.

"Prince Zuko…" I stopped him. "Show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

&

Moments later, we were seated in Zhao's tent. I had had my tea and was now inspecting some of Zhao's weapons.

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule." Zhao finished. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in the war."

"If my father thinks the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko spat from behind me.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao replied coolly. "How is the search for the Avatar going?"

The mention of the Avatar made me nervous, making me knock over the weapons stand.

"My fault entirely." I apologized.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko replied. I must admit, Zuko is a good actor. He would have fooled me.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao lectured. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders. Unless…you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko stood his ground.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao continued. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything!" Zuko asserted. "It's like you said; the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Uncle, we're going."

Zuko got up quickly and was about to leave, but the spear of a guard stopped him.

"Commander, we finished interrogating the crew as you instructed." The guard spoke. "They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

I saw Zhao smile.

"Now remind me…" Zhao spoke. "How exactly was your ship damaged?"

Another guard entered the tent and together, they forced my nephew down in a chair.

"The Avatar somehow escaped from two of my officers." Zuko growled reluctantly. "He escaped on his bison and redirected a fireball at my ship, causing snow to fall onto the decks."

"Don't forget to mention that he was only like what, 12 years old?" I added, taking a sip of tea.

"Uncle!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"So, a 12 year old boy bested you and your soldiers?" Zhao smiled. "You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"I underestimated him once, but it won't happen again." Zuko retorted.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander, I've been searching for the Avatar for two years and I—" I saw fear in my nephew's eyes.

"And you failed!" Zhao finished. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

The panic quickly left my nephew's eyes and was soon replaced with rage. With an angry growl, Zuko got up as if he was about to tackle Zhao, fortunately, the two guards grabbed him and pulled his arms behind him, restraining him.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like seeing my nephew that way, but if he had done something, he could have gotten himself in even more trouble. Seething, Zuko turned his attention to the table with my tea sitting upon it and kicked it over.

"More tea, please." I requested as Zhao left the tent, as soon as Zhao was gone, I looked at my nephew. "Nephew, did you have to take your anger out on the poor tea pot?"

The guards then forced Zuko back down on the chair.

&

Zhao returned a short while later.

"My search party is ready." He spoke. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Zuko retorted. "Are you afraid I'm going to try to stop you?"

"You? Stop me?" Zhao laughed. "Impossible. You're just a banished prince. No home; no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong!" Zuko shouted. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my gather, he will welcome me with honor and restore my right to the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar; but to him you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao replied coldly.

_Uh-oh._ I thought. _Some Commander in this tent is going to get his side-burns ripped off…_

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko exploded.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Agni-Kai, at sunset." Zuko replied.

"Very well." Zhao said coolly. "It's a shame your father won't be here to see me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do…" And with that, the Commander left.

"Prince Zuko," I was worried. "Do you remember what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

There was a beat before I heard my nephew speak icily.

"I will never forget…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N- I guess I'll respond to your reviews.**

**SouthParkfan2- Thank you. I can't answer your question without really giving anything away, but I will say is that it depends on what you've been looking forward to. **

**Crazyzukofangirl1280- I must admit, I'm actually looking forward to writing the stuff at the end of the first season, because there are many things we can really only speculate on, so I think it will be fun. Actually, the book is correct. If you watch the newest previews you can see scenes that were present in the book.**

**PhantomWriter2.0- I read the spoilers at Avatar Wiki. However, after reading your comments for my **_**Finding a Mother**_** story, you may be a little disappointed. Or maybe not…**


	5. Chapter 5

Through Uncle's Eyes

Through Uncle's Eyes

Chapter Five: Agni-Kai and a Necklace

Just minutes later, Zuko, Zhao and I were all standing in an Agni-Kai arena. Well, I was standing- - Zuko and Zhao were kneeling. Agni, did I have a bad feeling about this!

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko!" I urged him as he stood up. "They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win." Was all Zuko said.

I watched as Zhao stood up as well, for of his soldiers rushing over to remove his shawl from his shoulders.

"This will be over quickly."

The gong sounded and I watched as the two men face each other, confidence etched on both of their faces. Fire formed in my nephew's fists and he shot it at Zhao, who easily dodged the flames. As Zuko kept firing wildly, Zhao puts his elbows together and with a sly grin, evaded the fire.

My nephew was a little tired, but he did not give up. He quickly spin-kicked more fire at Zhao, who waved it into submission with his arms. Getting lower to the ground, the commander countered the fire, until Zuko's was all used up.

"Basics, Zuko!" I shouted. "Break his roots!"

Zhao continued firing at Zuko, who like Zhao, evaded the fire by pushing it aside. However, Zhao continued with so much force, that my nephew was knocked to the ground.

I watched fearfully as Zuko forced himself up as Zhao came down upon him and blasted fire right at his face. I almost wanted to look away, afraid that my nephew would receive a new scar around his other eye. However, Zuko spun around, knocking Zhao over. Now I was confident that Zuko had this fight.

Zuko kept emitting flames from his feet, forcing Zhao farther and farther backwards. I grinned with triumph as with one final powerful fire blast, Zhao toppled to the ground, rolling over several times before my nephew was standing besides him, ready to end the duel.

"Do it!" Zhao ordered forcefully. I sighed; it was always about honor to that man. Couldn't he just admit defeat and end the duel peacefully?

With an angry growl, my nephew shot a fireball…to the side of Zhao's head.

"That's it?" I heard Zhao retort. "Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way…" Zuko warned. "I promise I won't hold back."

I rushed to my nephew to congratulate him as he started to walk away; however, I had to deal with more important matters. I saw Zhao rise and attempt to attack my nephew. He attempted to blast Zuko, but I grabbed hold of his foot and tossed him backwards.

My nephew attempted to run up to Zhao and attack, but I held him back. "No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory."

I turned back to Zhao, appalled. "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful! Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious."

Zuko and I then turned and left. Once outside the gates, I heard my nephew speak.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course!" I replied with a sly grin. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

I chuckled lightly at the look on Zuko's face as we walked back to the ship.

&

A couple of days later, with no trace of the Avatar in sight, I entered my nephew's room. He was sitting in front of a row of candles, meditating.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." He spoke dangerously.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you may not like it." I chose my words carefully. "Don't get too upset…"

"Uncle…" Zuko's spoke in a kinder tone now. "…you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a good leader. Now I'm sure, I can handle the news."

"Okay." I let it out. "We have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?!" Zuko exploded, the flames of the candles growing until the reached the ceiling. Overwhelmed by the smell, I pulled a fan out of my sleeve to calm myself down.

"You really should think about opening a window in here." I offered, but my nephew grabbed the map from my hands.

"How am I going to find him Uncle?" he asked me. "He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

My nephew lowered the map and sat on his bed, his head resting in his hands.

"Come, Zuko." I helped him up with a warm smile. "I think a nice breakfast will cheer you up."

&

"Sir, we have news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island." A guard interrupted our nice meal.

Zuko shot up. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island? Uncle, ready the rhinos; he's not getting away from me this time!" And with that, my nephew exited the room. I reached up to Zuko's plate of fish and pointed at it.

"Are you going to finish that?" I asked hopefully. My nephew turned back and re-entered the room and snatched the plate from me.

"I was going to save it for later!"

As soon as he was gone, I crossed my arms and pouted.

&

While Zuko was gone on Kyoshi Island, I couldn't help it. I ate his fish. I asked the cook to make another one for Zuko, but Zuko came back earlier than expected. He didn't have the boy with him and he was soaking wet with a look of extreme anger.

"Let me guess…" I spoke. "He beat you again didn't he?"

Zuko growled in annoyance.

"Well, look on the bright side," I said, walking up to him and smelling him. "You don't smell half as bad as you did when you first left this morning."

&

A few days later, I was watching Zuko spar with some guards when the ship stopped and the captain walked up to him.

"Sir, do you know that prison rig?"

"Yes."

"Well, we found the body of the Warden floating in the water. It may be the Avatar's doing."

"Very well." Zuko replied. "Dock at the prison and I will take a look."

Moments later, Zuko and I were standing at just earlier this day would have been a whole yard of prisoners.

"Zuko, I don't think we'll find anything here." I told him. However, as I looked over at him, I saw him bend over and pick something up. He then walked over to me.

"I think I just found what I'm looking for." He told me, holding out his hand. In his palm was a beautiful Water Tribe betrothal necklace.

"I'm certain this belongs to that peasant that is traveling with him."

END CHAPTER

**A/N- Writing battle scenes aren't easy. I hope I did a decent job of capturing the Zuko/Zhao Agni-Kai. Please review. **


End file.
